1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing reel, and more particularly to a fishing reel having a spool rotatable for winding a fishing line thereabout and a clutch and a clutch control member for freely setting a revolution of the spool.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical fishing reel of the above-noted type is known from e.g. Japanese laid-open patent gazette No. 59-192031. With this reel, a user sets the spool freely rotatable by pushing down, by means of the thumb, the clutch control member disposed rearwardly of the spool along a side face of the reel body.
However, the above manner of action provides the user with a unnatural operating feel.
Therefore, the primary object of the invention is to overcome this problem through improvement achieved through ergonomic study of the posture and motions of the user's hand holding the fishing rod. The improvement enables the user to operate the clutch control member in a more natural and comfortable manner.